Play Ball! 3
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is a sequel of Play Ball! 2. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a baseball practice. They are getting for a new season as a matter of fact. They have yet to win a championship title of course. Diana was so close to win the championship when she was a bully by the way. She will have another chance to win. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good baseball season.

"Throw the ball to me, Di" said Sue.

"I sure will, Sue" said Diana.

She throws the baseball and Sue catches it.

"That was a good throw, Di" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to get ready for a new season"

"You were so close from winning the championship when you were a bully, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "They have already thrown me out of the team"

"I wonder if you will win a championship title with us" said Nancy.

"I hope so, Nancy" said Diana.

"We only have three players, Di" said Sue.

"It's just you, me and Nancy" said Diana.

"I haven't caught the ball yet" said Nancy.

"Here it comes now" said Sue.

She throws the ball and Nancy caught it.

"I got the ball" said Nancy.

"You got the ball, Nancy" said Diana.

"That's was a good throw, Sue" said Nancy.

"We have been practicing before our next season, Di" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Diana. "We need more players if we want to make a team"

"We need six to make one" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "For baseball, there are nine players for each team"

"The pitcher is the one who throws the ball" said Sue.

"Is an umpire the one who caught the ball?" Nancy asked.

"It is, Nancy" said Diana. "The batter can get a ball or a strike"

"Three strikes and the player are out" said Sue.

"Four balls would have a player to walk" said Diana.

"Now we remember what baseball is" said Sue.

"Let's keep practicing now" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are continuing practicing. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. First Game

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their first baseball game. Their first game will be against the Navy team as a matter of fact. They have been practicing for the first game of course. The students from her school will be on their separate team. The girls will be on the girls' team and the boys will be on the boys' team. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good game.

"We are almost getting ready for our first game, Di" said Sue.

"We sure are, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, we have been practicing for our first game"

"Does our sisters join the team?" Nancy asked.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "We some other players that joined us"

"Brandi, Lana, Brittney, Aria, Brianna, Jane, Maria, Alex and Harriet" said Sue.

"I will be the pitcher" said Diana. "We better get to the stadium now"

"We don't want to be late for our first game" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the baseball stadium.

"The stadium looks new, Di" said Nancy.

"It opened last week, girls" said Diana. "Here comes the Navy team"

They saw the Navy team enter the baseball stadium.

"I hope you will have a good game, girls" said one of the Navy players.

"We sure will" said Diana. "We better get ready now"

Both teams went in line for the national anthem.

"We are listening to different national anthems, girls" said Diana.

After the national anthem, the game between the girls' team and the Navy team is underway.

"Who is our umpire, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is Lana" said Diana.

"Play ball!" shout Lana.

Diana throws the ball and a Navy player misses a swing.

"That is your first strike" said Lana.

"I don't believe it" said one of the Navy players.

Diana throws the ball again and a Navy player hits it.

"Looks like the ball is coming towards me" said Sue.

She caught the ball and a Navy is out.

"That is our first out" said Diana.

The game is currently on the top of the first inning. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. First Win

Diana and her friends are having a great baseball game. They are currently in the lead as a matter of fact. The score is 3 to 2 of course. The game is currently on top of the ninth inning by the way. They only need one more out to win the game. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will win the game.

"This is a good game, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are currently in the lead"

"What is the score right now, Di?" Nancy asked.

"The score is 3 to 2" said Diana.

"Is it the top of the ninth inning?" Sue asked.

"Yes, it is" said Diana. "We only need one more out to win"

"We already got two outs" said Sue.

"Time to win the game, girls" said Diana.

They went to their positions and Diana throws the ball and the Navy player misses the swing.

"This is your first strike" said Lana.

Diana throws it again and the Navy player hits the ball.

"It is coming right towards us" said Sue.

"We better catch it" said Nancy.

She saw Sue caught the ball.

"He is out" said Sue.

"We won the game" said Diana.

"The final score is 3 to 2" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends saw the Navy team to congratulate them.

"That was a great game, girls" said one of the Navy players.

"Thanks" said Diana.

"Anytime" said one of the Navy players.

They saw the bus arrived at the baseball game.

"Our bus is here now" said one of the Navy players.

"Thank you for being with us today" said Diana.

"You're welcome" said one of the Navy players. "We better go now"

"Bye" said the girls.

Diana and her friends saw the Navy team leaving the stadium and enters the bus.

"They are gone now, girls" said Diana.

"We got our first win of the season" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We better go back to the locker room"

Diana and her friends went back to the locker room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Baseball Practice

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to have a baseball practice. They recently got their win of the season as a matter of fact. They had a good game yesterday of course. They will do a lot of practice today by the way. They are about to have their next baseball game soon. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good baseball practice.

"We are here, girls" said Diana.

"Our first baseball practice" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we got our first win of the victory"

"It was nice for the Navy team to come over" said Nancy.

"We can see them again soon" said Diana.

"We got a lot of players here, Di" said Sue.

"We can't have a practice without them" said Diana.

"I wonder who do the batting?" Sue asked.

"You can do the batting" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue.

"And I will be the pitcher" said Diana.

"Lana is the empire?" Nancy asked.

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Let's start our practice"

Diana and her friends went to their position and they began doing their baseball practice.

"Here comes the ball, Sue" said Diana.

She throws the ball and Sue misses a swing.

"It looks like you got strike one" said Diana. "Just keep trying"

Diana throws the ball again and Sue hits it with a bath.

"Good hit, Sue" said Diana.

Sue went to the first base.

"That is a good job for Sue" said Nancy.

"Brianna is about to go next" said Diana.

She throws the ball and Brianna hits it with a bat.

"Good hit by Brianna" said Sue.

Brianna went to the second base and Sue went to the third base.

"We just got a double" said Diana. "Good practice, girls"

"it was a hard work" said Sue.

"I'm glad that you hit the ball" said Diana. "We can keep practicing"

"That's fine with me" said Sue. "Let's go ahead and continue"

Diana and her friends are continuing their baseball practice. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The Bad Boys' Team

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for their next game. They are about to face off against the bad boys' team as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their baseball practice of course. The bad boys' team always try to cheat to win by the way. Diana and her friends don't want that to happen. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good match against the bad boys' team.

"That was a good practice yesterday, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are about to get ready for our next match"

"We already got our first win of the season" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We are about to play against the bad boys' team"

"That can't be good, Di" said Sue.

"It isn't girls" said Diana. "The bad boys' team always try to cheat to win"

"I don't want that to happened" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Diana. "We better get to the stadium now"

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the baseball stadium and they saw the bad boys' team.

"Look, Di" said Sue. "The bad boys' team are here"

"Bet you can't beat us, girls" said one of the bad boys.

"We can beat you since we are better" said Diana.

After the national anthem, the game between the girls' team and the bad boys' team is now underway.

"Play ball!" shout Lana.

"Time for a first pitch" said Diana.

She throws the ball and a bad boy misses a swing.

"I can't believe I got my first strike" said one of the bad boys.

Diana throws the ball again and a bad boy hits it with a bat.

"The ball is about to come to us" said Sue.

"We need to catch it" said Nancy.

They saw Sue caught the ball with the glove.

"I caught the ball" said Sue.

"Great catch" said Diana. "That is the first out"

Diana and her friends are continuing playing against the bad boys' team. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
